


Melissa means Mom

by Bashfyl



Category: Sterek - Fandom
Genre: Second Mom, Set During Stiles Possession, family by choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bashfyl/pseuds/Bashfyl
Summary: Melissa looks back at a memory of Stiles a year or so after his mother's death.





	Melissa means Mom

She tucks him into the hospital bed and runs her hand through his scruff of sable hair, so worried about what's happening to her second son.

"I love you, Mom." he mumbles sleepily.

-Flashback-

Two weeks after a bad incident with a bully led to Scott demanding that she be Stiles' second mom and insisted that he would share.

Melissa rubs her eyes tiredly while trying to catch up on one of her favorite shows. It's quiet in the house, Scott is at his dad's so it's just her and Stiles. She jumps slightly, startled when his warm little body presses against her arm. 

"I noticed I don't call you Mom," he says with quiet determination.

"I noticed that too."

"When I say Melissa I mean mom.. Mom's die.. maybe.. maybe it's safer to be Melissa.." He sniffles and wipes his face with his sleeve.

She pulls the little boy into her arms and snuggles him tight.

-Flashback Ends-

Barely containing her sobs, she looks back one more time at the boy in the bed, her son, before swiftly leaving the room and returning to duty.


End file.
